Messages
General Information Messages serve 2 purposes in'' SotS: The Pit.'' The first is revealing more backstory and lore about the various characters, and giving the player tips and information about what is going on within the seemingly-endless dungeon. The second purpose is allowing the player to discover recipes, which add depth to the game and improve your chances of surviving as you play and unlock more of them. Note that when playing in''' Easy mode,' the messages that can be accessed in-game are limited to the first 50 out of over 200. However, many vital and especially powerful recipes reside within the first 50 messages, which makes easy difficulty a great way to step into the game for new players. As of Mindgames patch 1.1.7, removing a message from your SotsDex resets any decryption you had going on it, and allows you to '''Decipher '''it again. You do not lose recipes that were already discovered. This is mostly a change directed at players who had most messages in the game fully deciphered. Such players can once again level their '''Decipher' to 45 conveniently. Needless to say, this list contains a huge amount of spoilers for the game. The messages on the consoles are shown using Zuul writing until they are decrypted. Message list #Remember to drink your Ovaltine. #Meat spiced with a scent gland is better than meat alone. #Hiver Dissection Note Five: Species outer chitin might be useful armor when combined with composite cloth and binding material #Test species two seven five shows resistance to Morrigi empathic glamor. Proceeding with uplift and size enhancements. #Improvised weapon report thirteen: Composite cloth, bindings and the teeth of strike species youth can be used. #Retriever six seven four two one reports Sol system contains possible slave race. More study requested. #Breach Teams using combination of heavy claw, shotgun shell, acid sack to speed ingress. #Heavier doors may require applications of two shotgun shells, punch claw, and a giant mitochondria. #Alert Retriever eight seven five nine six nine reporting anomaly. All bio assist units malfunctioning. Self sealing and requesting mecha only debrief. #Armorer reports breakthrough in altering laser rifles using photonic amplifier and superconductors. Bindings may be required for stability. #Daisy, Daisy, tell me your answer true... #Cells stolen from the singer reveals she will be vulnerable to anomaly virus six three five two. #Escaped Stranglers proving dangerous. Sonic nodule, a soft screen and a cybernetic brain can be used to reveal traps. #Tarka Interrogation Reference: Witches. Set retriever priority. Must have research subjects on this matter. #Day Plan Gamma: death, death, death, death, death, death, lunch, death, death, death, afternoon tea, death. #System Administrator: Native species incursion of upper levels has been detected. There are rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. Rats in my brain. #Master Control sees all. Master Control knows all. Master Control is watching you. #Hiver Interrogation Reference: Vagabond Queen. See Master Control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Warning. Hopkinite specimins are to be fed and handled by mecha units only. #Personal Log: I must do something to catch her attention. I must turn her away from that vile thug. I am the superior mate! I should swim beside her! #Warning: Xeno-sapient incursion detected. Safety protocol initiated. All untagged human specimens are to be terminated immediately. #Day Plan Omega: Release infected subjects to planet surface to begin culling of invasive xeno-sapient species. #Day Plan Epsilon: Collect samples of invasive xeno-sapient species for interrogation and vivisection. #System Administrator: Master Control is under attack. Repeat, Master Control is under attack. Emergency protocols initiated. #Day Plan Unit Twelve: Cybernetic experiments with native fauna will continue. Indigenous ursines are particularly promising as a large weapons platform. #System Administrator: Construction complete. All remaining indigenous workers are to be converted to emergency rations for Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. Anti-personnel devices on all floors are activated and armed. #Retriever Log, Star Date Zero One Thirty. Species encounter: Uttuku. Highly aggressive and territorial. Preferred weapons include bolo, garrote, spear. #Retriever Log, Star Date Zero Zero Nine Three. Species encounter: Protean. Retreiver vessel with all hands lost. Request assistance from Master Control. #System Administrator: Warning. An invasive species has colonized planet surface above level one. Monitor this frequency for further instructions. #Medical Examiner Log. Every incision is another revelation. I must subdue the patient. I must cut. #Intercepted Communication Eight Three Seven Seven: Cooked meat, Hiver cheese, and the finest Tarka warbread. Heroic ingredients for a hero's meal. #Disobedience is death. Do not defy Master Control. #Day Plan Beta: Replicate further examples of cheese substance to motivate Hiver subjects in behavioral modification experiments. #Day Plan Kappa: Obtain materials suitable for native handcrafts in order to encourage tool-making behavior in primitive species. #It is possible to carry more items by lacing Element X into a composite cloth and nano wire structure, then powering the result with an energy cell. #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death is blood loss, multiple self-inflicted lacerations. Loss of cage-mate is assumed trigger event of suicide in this case. #Studies determine that a sonic beam emitted from a sonic nodule modulated with electronic parts and powered by an energy cell can act as a powerful stunning weapon. Though gun parts would be required to make this a practical field device. #Medical Examiner Log: Cause of death is hemorrhage and shock, caused by acid burns. Burns have yielded samples consistent with protean saliva. #Personal Log: What does one give the woman who has everything? She already has strength, beauty, power. She is already immortal. #Security Warning: Bots may be vulnerable to a device formed with a cyberbrain, an energy cell and electronic parts. #Bio test one seven six two survived mixture of exotic proteins, primordial soup, and a giant mitochondria. #Medical Examiner Log: Experiments with indigenous chiropterids continue. Selective breeding has created a subspecies with vastly increased territorial aggression. #Tactical officers should augment their sighting ability through the use of optics, quantum capacitors and electronic parts carefully anchored in casing fragments. #System Adminstrator: Pain threshhold experiments will continue until morale improves. #A micro reflex furnace does not function well with Hiver cheese. System Administrator is just saying. #Tactical units, if targeting systems damaged, adapt with casing fragments, logic circuits and optics. Bindings are required for stability. #Day Plan Epsilon: Catch and dissect members of invasive xenosapient race from planet surface to determine species characteristics. #Base Defense Plan Gamma: If supplies run low, improvise defenses using a grenade bound to cyber connectors and use a sparker for triggering detonation. Some sort of binding material will be required. #Very high penetration bullets can be created by spiking shell casings with molecular neutronium. In order to make magazines less heavy, it is recommended to lace it with Element X. #Personal Log: There are a few of those winged insects still alive. I could show them where to find her. I would sooner see her dead than swimming beside that abomination. #System Administrator: Access to these terminals is restricted to qualified personnel. State your tag number and date of capture, please. #System Administrator: Daily exercise is critical for test subjects. Provide your predator species with live prey whenever possible. #Personal Log: Feeding, swimming, performing my experiments, I can think of nothing but her. She burns in me like a lethal infection. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Two Two Two Five: While others may question my attemps to add culture to this facility, I will continue to try and review the various kitchens in this base. The cafeteria on floor seventeen is currently serving a delicious concoction of soylent vines, Ku/Sulto lobstercake, and Wuuna sea cucumber. #Day Plan Alpha: Continue interrogation, vivisection and modification of Protean subjects. #Homo sapien, Sol three variant augmentation report: Subject muscle tissues respond to a mixed fluid injection of vitamins, mutagen and exotic proteins. Addendum: Do not forget to add essence of scent gland or the mixture is fatal. Sorry subject five alpha. My bad. #Tarka interrogation reference: Silver imperium. See Master Control personal log file nine eight three zero regarding blister space-time anomaly. #Personal Log: Highly amusing local legend reveals that eldest was attacked with the Xombie plague by a single member of some obscure inferior race. Will be laughing for decades! #System administrator: Population levels of invasive species xeno-sapient on planet surface have surpassed safety limits. Culling procotol initiated. #Hiver brains have shown a propensity towards decryption. It is possible to combine shards with logic circuits, soft screen and an erg cell in order to aid translation tasks. #System Administrator: Available supplies of Tarkasian fodder are critically low. All Tarka subjects are to be suspended or terminated. #Testing report Alpha Six Nine Gamma indicates organics can be driven violently mad temporarily when exposed to a beam from a sonic nodule focused through hiver brain crystals. In order to weaponize it is advised to use rifle parts as stock and bindings for securing the device. translated #System Administrator: Please be'' advised, Tarka warbread and exotic proteins mixed with acid sack residue makes for a disgusting mess. #Weapon Master Xenroc Reporting: Lacing shell casings with molecular neutronium has resulted in devestating penetrator ammo. Unforunately without element X in the magazines, the ammo is too heavy to be carried. #Weapon Master Xenroc Reporting: Developing a weapon for heavy slugs has been problematical. Using a mag rifle as a base and then embedding with nanowires has shown good results. A reflex microfurnace linked to the coils with superconductors should provide suffient boosting power. #Medical bots are ordered to converge on sublevel three zero and simian experimental subject nine nine three immediately. She is not to be damaged or harmed. #Field agents without a diagnostic unit may create a one shot analyzer by combining a mecha cyber brain with any number of reliable scavenged logic circuits. #Retriever Personal Note: Please try to make these latest Uttuku subjects last a bit longer. Visiting their home world is highly unpleasant. It takes weeks to get the muck out of our treads. #Security Alert: Locking systems are currently vulnerable to ad hoc devices made from pieces of bone with sharp nodules like razor teeth strapped into place with some kind of binding. This vulnerabiliity must be blocked. #Medical Examiner Log: Protean subjects are proving quite difficult to control. Every time I leave them alone, I return to find they have escaped their cages and eaten all my other research. Some of them have absorbed a dangerous amount of venom collected from other specimens. Others have become saturated with disease. #If anyone human can hack these consoles, I hope they find this message. My name is Tamiko Hoshinara. I was seized from the planet Albuda IV by some sort of strange robot that emitted a sickening gas. #Engineer Log Eight Seven Two, Supplemental: Emergency electronic repairs can be made using a bypass circuit derived from electronic parts and a cyberbrain. #Please select a genetically viable simian subject to breed a reservoir of antigens for anomaly virus six three five two. Preferably not one of the crazy ones. #Biological test subject 17A indicated that while using an acid sac with the sonic nodule caused fatal injuries in previous subjects, replacing the acid sac with exotic protiens was the perfect gumming agent for the neuro stimulus blend. Most subjects find themselves recovering from a stunned state in just a few chews. Plus the taste really lasts #Weaponer Q-Ward Research Report: While my quest to create a weapon based on yellow energy continues to frustrate, in my spare hours I found myself able to cobble together a function laser rifle using rifle parts, a photonic amplifier, any reliable brand if room temperature superconductor a quantum capacitor unit and then binding it all together with any sort of sub-animal skin. #Tamiko Hoshinara: If you find this message, please get out of this facility while you can! I have no idea where I am now. But I can feel the weight of stone above me. It has to be at least a kilometer from the surface. #System Administrator: What!? How dare you hack my systems! Get your hands off me you, you damned dirty ape! #Warning: Escaped Hopknite on level 17. Engage only with high penetration weapons. Its personal forcefield is still intact… Repeat engage only with high penetration weapons. #System Administrator: Just you wait until Master Control comes back. Then you'll be sorry. Insect. #Retriever Personal Note: A captured Hiver freighter has yielded six live subjects and a shipment of Kutar Oatmix, Zykotot fungibars, and Chozanti brie. Medical bot B nine nine six has signed for the items. #For the perfect roast beast to welcome back a returning Zuul raiding party, I suggest a meat to bindings ratio of 3 to 2. #Surgical test lab 22 resupply request: due to the unfortunate mixing of disease extract and scent glands. All the organic test subject in the lab were driven mad and devoured each other in moments. We also need a squeegie bot team, stat. #Tactical officer Pat-Twon to all recruits! Refrain from using shotgun blasts on targets standing beside critical equipment and supplies! #Field operative instruction twelve thousand four hundrend and seventy two: When expecting to to be badly wounded in the near future, Bindings, Antibiotics, Serum and Bone Slivers will make for a makeshift medical kit. #System Administrator: Did you think I would never notice your nasty, filthy little monkey paws on my consoles? You'll pay for this, ape. #Zoological Report: Native rodentiforms have an interesting habit of stock-piling carrior for later consumption. Remains from multiple species are found in their rot piles. #Personal log: there are times when i encounter the work of previous artists in my field. And I am so moved by the beauty of their creations that I could scream. #Experiments continue to determine the anatomical function of the giant mitochondria, medical examiners note that not all proteans produce an intact organ upon dissection. #System Administrator: Ah, there you are again. You should rest for a few minutes. The hunting species will home in on the smell of blood eventually. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I recognize the language these machines speak! It's Zuul. But the Zuul could never build something like this. What does it mean? What is this place? #Personal Log: I have only to spend a few hours contemplating the ancient virus, or the anatomy of the proteans, and my passion to create is renewed. The ancients are an endless source of inspiration. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Stale bread, safe cheese, safe meat. If I could find a cooker, I could at least make a sandwich! Purified cuisine doesn't make you sick, but… I never thought I'd miss your cooking, Travis. #This I can promise, Angels of the Abyss. For every one of you that falls, two shall arise. #Medical Examiner Log: Medical Examiner Log: Yet again, the cause of death is massive haemorrhage blast waves and secondary fragmentation injuries. Recovered Shrapnel is consistent with a simple grenade. Someone needs to stop letting the escaped simians get into the ammunition chests. #Escaped test subjects have destroyed a number of augmentation machines in the past three weeks. Marked reduction of muscle mass, brain mass and hand-eye coordination has been documented. Protect your experiments by keeping cages and stasis chambers secure. #System Administrator: The genius who has been feeding living steel alloys to protean subjects will be found and punished severely. Leave the comedy to Master Control. #Tamiko Hoshinara: Everything down here is infected with the plauge. But no matter how they scractch and bite me, I never seem to get sick. What have they done to me? Am I still human? #Personal Log: The creatures are an exquisite achievement. In many respects they represent the distillation of all that is flesh: assuming any shape, filling any shell, adapting to any environment. #In order to construct larger energy sources for weapons above the pistol class, combine four standard energy cells into a unit with organic bindings. #System Administrator: Master Control has many names. He is called the Bloodweaver, He Who Shapes, The Father of Abominations… Sorry, am I boring you? Let's just get right back to killing you, then! #Medical Report Eight Five Three Three: As ordered, we have combined a loaf of moldy bread with a standard dose of anti-bodies. The resulting antibiotic is extremely powerful and was able to wipe out even level four infections in our laboratory specimens. #It rubs the lotion on its skin, or it gets the hose again. #Personal Log: The more I do to them, the less they seem to believe I am doing it. #Weaponer Q-Ward Research Report: Element X is crucial to gravity manipulation experiments. The recent combination of Element X with a quantum capacitor and nano-wire was highly sucessful. While we are cut off from supply, I may need to cannibalize the facility's collection of alien devices in order to continue my work. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Three One Six Four: here's an exciting recipe from our Hiver guest chefs on floor nine! Just add two helpings of safe cheese to your cooker and simmer gently. Add bone slivers and a loaf of stale bread, and you'll have a lovely fondue for your carbonite friends! #System Administrator: Do you know that I feel physical pain every time you destroy one of my doors? How would you like it if I put the targeting reticule over your orifices and fired repeatedly? #All heavy service bots will report to the surface immediately for disposal duty. Master Control is finished with his feeding. There are thousands of bodies to bury. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I've been trying to look inside the stasis chambers, to see the things that are sleeping inside. Some of the capture dates seem to go back hundreds, even thousands of years. #Experimental Report: The scent gland of the indigenous rodent species has a variety of potential uses. Thus far out experiments have yielded steroidal enhancers, a pheromone grenade, and an excellent recipe for salami! #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Three Nine Five Four: I'm afraid that my combination of pungent meat, Chozanti brie and moldy bread has not found a favorable audience. No one appreciates a genius in his own time. Someday the stink sandwich will be recognized as a culinary classic! #Tamiko Hoshinara: I managed to destroy one of the bigger robots and pulled out it's cybernetic brain. It's an amazingly powerful processor. I wish I had an engineer with me...I'm sure they could rig it to do something useful. #Inventory Review: Available stores of superconductors are low. Without this critical component. It will not be possible to manufacture laser rifles, pulse rifles, weapon x rifles, system tuners, and heavy slug throwers in this facility. #Tamiko Hoshinara: You can only meddle with the door locks twice before you trigger an alarm. I found this out the hard way. Bleeding now, and I'm out of ammunition for this weapon. I don't think I can hold out much longer. #System Administrator: Some of the less savoury elements within this facility have developed a cybernetic amphetamine. Known side effects include grinding of gears, berserk rage, and black-outs. Please do not use cybernetic scramblers on yourself or your friends. #Cybernetic research team reports success in re-programming the Morrigi drones to defend armouries and military facilities. All we had to do was convince them that their former masters would return soon and reward them for guarding critical supplies. #Weaponer Research Report: Simple, modular optics have a variety of applications. They are a critical component of targeting helmets and system tuners, but they can also be added to a simple rifle with a binding to increase the weapon's range and accuracy. #Retriever Log, Star Date One Nine Fifteen. Species Encounter: Neanderthal. Tech level one. Social groups of five to ten individuals. Well adapted to cold climates. Preferred weapons include stone hand axe and club. #Experimental Report: The cross-breeding experiments between indigenous and non-native rodents are an unqualified success. The new strain is quite poisonous, as well as aggressive and fast-breeding. #System Administrator: The Maintenance Bots have submitted a Petition for your removal from this Facility. They say that you've been bleeding all over the Floors, and that you called them Toasters. #Experimental Report: Thus far, the indigenous sonic nodule has been seccessfully incorporated into the hand stunner, the rage beam, the pulse resonator, and a tasty chewing gum. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I found a quiet corner and managed to get some real rest, if only for a few minutes. It's amazing how much faster my body seems to heal when I can stop running. #Inventory Review: We respectfully request that the cybernetic brains which have been purloined from the central supply closet on level twenty be returned. No questions will be asked. #Experimental Report: The mutant strain has a venom sack in its throat. which can be removed and used for various purposes. We have combined the contents of the gland with a vial of serum to produce a highly effective anti-venom. translated #Personal Log: I often wonder what the ancients thought as they seeded the stars with life. Were they curious? Lonely? Were they artists, scientists… ? Or were they simply farmers, scattering the galaxy with a crop that they intested to harvest, when it came into season? #System Administrator: Look, we're all trying to kill each other here. There's no reason to be rude. Name-calling is just unprofessional and immature. #The subects have proven quite inventive in their creation of improvised weapons, one of them had made a pair of gloves from shards of living steel, bound to Cyber-Connectors with nano wire and treated with Adamantium Resin. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I think I'm beginning to understand. They're using me… using me as a reservoir for the antigens they need. They've made me immune to the Xombie Virus! #Retriever Log, Star Date Seven Five Forty One. Species encounter: Mk'Kosse. Fungoid race. Tech level four. Highly territorial. Sample of large colony have been collected and freeze-dried for transport. To re-constitute, add water. #Experimental report: the giant mitochondria has proved to be a versatile component in both biological and military application. It can be used to generate a make-shift breaching charge and a healthy energy shake. #Ballistic repair kits will be manufactured on level six. Each kit will be supplied with rifle parts, electronic parts, and servos #Tamiko Hoshinara: They want to keep me here, locked up in a stasis chamber forever. I can't let them do that. If I can break out of this pit, I could save thousands of lives on Albuda IV alone. Maybe billions, if the plague somehow spread beyond the system. #Cybernetic research team reports success in pacifying the Von Neumann subject. It will remain stationary until challenged by unathorized carbon-based intruders. #Weaponer Report: While attempting to place the yellow energy conduit into a pair of combat boots, I nearly lost a foot. Fortunately the boot survived with the bindings retaining an erg cell, some Element X and superconductors. The resulting grav fields generated make the wearer of the boots too light to set off traps. #Weaponer Report: We have developed a new variant of the laser rifle, incorporationg the standard photonic amplifer, on this occasion we discovered that organic bindings were strong enough to hold an X-ray transducer in place. #Retriever log. Star date five nine three sixty. Species note: Tarka. This race has officially transitioned from tech level four to tech level five. Cloaking and stealth protocols will be used from now on when collecting specimens, tools and fodder for this species. #System Administrator: You have no idea what I hold within me. What secrets I contain. What horrors are lurking in my corners, crawling in my corridors. I am coming for you. #Inventory Review: The last remaining spools of nano-wire have been assigned to the manufacturing department. They are to be used for lifter packs and heavy slug throwers. All other applications will be shifted to use organic bindings, which can be harvested locally. #Field Agent Briefing: When trying to maintain edged weapons in the field, an ersatz sharpening kit can be made by using bindings to wrap two heavy claws with two razor teeth sets. #Field Agent Briefing: When pressed for aussault weapons, a grenade can be manufactured by emptying three shotgun rounds into a set of casing fragments and using a sparker as a delayed trigger. translated #Tamiko Hoshinara: The last thing I remember is the cabin. Travis had just gone out to check the perimeter, I was going to test the stream for contamination. Poor Travis… he must be worried sick, wondering what happened to me. I hope he's all right. #Weaponer Research Report: Attempts to improve on the Tarka lightning blade continue. Unfortunately we have destroyed many of the old blades in testing. Adamantium resin can be applied with simple organic bindings, but it will not penetrate the surface of the blade without the addition of unstable isotopes. #Retriever Log, Star Date Five Four Six. Species Encounter: Kaeru. Amphibious race with interesting biological properties. Samples of their skin toxins have been collected for the development ''of poison gas mines. #Biolab Report Seven Three Eight: Current damper patch production is based on extraction of binding enzymes from giant mitochondria and scent glands, #Field Agent Briefing: The three critical concepts of survival are reload… reload!… reload!!! #Experiments with the Hiver brain crystals continue. Today we succesfully hooked them to a logic circuits and an energy cell, but were unable to operate the resulting device without adding a softscreen to provide a user interface. #System Administrator: Face it. You're going to die. You're going to die and become a rot pile. The next ape is going to be bending over to search through your remains when my service bots shoot him in the back. #System Administrator: Master, please, help us! The simians are breaking all of my doors. Raiding my pantries, stealing my weapons. And killing my guards! Pluse, I think they're making ape messes in the corners! #Tamiko Hoshinara: It's too late now. I'm trapped, and the medical bots are coming. Toshiko, where are you? Why don't you come? #Master Control: Hello, insect. My System Administrator is quite distressed by your meddling with this facility. Tell me, what is your… name? #Field Agent Briefing: It possible to add a venomous edge to a sword by jury rigging it using duct tape and more than 2 poison glands. #System Administrator: Yes healer… come to me. So much power. So many ways you can help people. Leave your life. Come to me. #Field Agent Briefing: If you have nothing else to lose, including your self respect, a modicum of protection can be made from three rolls of duct tape and ribbing made of 2 bone slivers. translated #System Administrator: Bot manufacturing bays placed in repair rooms must be protected as they are the only source of new security bots on a floor level. #System Administratror: Warning, invasive combat units have learned to trigger defensive floor traps with focused or area affect fire. I hate smart monkeys!!! #Field Agent Briefing: If you find your energy weapons about to break down, you can improvise an energy tuner kit using gun parts, optics, electronic parts and superconductors. #System Administrator: Under no circumstances will candy or chocolate eggs be tolerated in this facility. I want that rascally Lepuroid found and terminated. #Long range sensor picking up a stealthed tarkan vessel in orbit. The region around this facility is being scanned heavily. Intent unknown. Defence briefing on tarka physiology requested. #Observation: while it is true that you cannot make an omelette without breaking two eggs. Human philosophers have failed to note that safe cheese is required as well. #Pit Chef Blog, Entry Four Four Two Four: This time I will bring culture to this dreadful place! With the help of a Morrigi brain in a jar, I have created a wonderful star fondue made of Chozanti brie, safe cheese and Morrigi flavour oils. For maximum effect remember to use quality Tarka warbread on your bone sliver skewers. #System Administrator: Warning! Intruder protocols initiated. All floor levels above located intruder will be sealed until invader has been dealt with. #Field Agent Report: Human soldiers have been observed creating a primitive shotgun analogue using rifle parts, a compression chamber, and a sparker. They seem to be fusing the makeshift barrel with welding goo and binding the numerous loose parts with duct tape. #Security alert! A new native species has breached this facility. It is some kind of armored burrowing creature with a corrosive spit that it uses to bore through heavy rock. It appears to interpret security doors as heavy rock. Caution is advised. #Medical Report One One One Zero One: Initial analyses of the aggressive native burrowing life form has yielded important results. A base paste can be rendered from two strips of the creatures fat combined with some bone slivers. This paste, when applied to a defendeing unit, will neutralize all acidic attacks for a period of time. #Warning! Warning! A new breed of infesting flyer have acquired dangerous levels of radiation contamination. They must be killed and recycled by robotic assets. #Medical Report One One One Zero Two: unit is currently malfunctioning. Any redundant messages are to be ignored. #Tamiko Hoshinara: It is so strange that even in the middle of this alien hell, bacon and eggs are still just that... bacon and eggs. #System administrator: experiments using vn collector units to improve the retrievers are inconclusive. Recovery from stored state still unsuccessful due to substantial encryption on the storage algorithms! #Field agent briefing: with the components such as structural rods, rifle parts and servos, it is possible to make a very unlikely assault rifle if you carefully apply welding goo and reinforce the grip with binding strips. #Warning! Warning! At least one experimental VN asset and maybe others have escaped lockdown. Be warned. Their disintegration beam can be deadly but it is relatively short range and requires time to recharges. #Master control: I am over one hundred and eighty thousand of your cycles old. I was collecting and experiencing upon your primitive ancestors before they learned to paint pictures in caves. #Imperator Gnash: Unbelievably beautiful. The suffering of slaves. The agony of enemies. The pleas of the defeated. There is a secret song at the heart of the universe. And the music of the razor passing eternally through flesh. Also note, I must remember to acquire more flea powder. #Personal log: I never cease to admire the crystalling savagery of the artist who created the contagion. It Humbles me, truly. It spreads through a sentient population like a symphony. It makes my own efforts in the architecture of disease seem like the crude jokes of a small child. #Tamiko Hoshinara: I think the worst thing is when I see another human being. The madness in their eyes. They attack so quickly. So brutally. that you have no choice but to exterminate them. These people will never be rescued. You could take them out of the pit… but you'd never get the pit out of them. #Quartermaster unit report gamma: Due to the continued collapse od infrastructure this department will begin construction of purifier units from containment chambers, fuel cells and a sparker. Food safety must be maintained. #Security Report, Priority Alpha. Psionic dampers are corrupted. Maintenance degraded to the point where failure is imminent. It is only a matter of weeks before psionic capable test subjects will have free reign of this facility. #Retriever log six nine forty two: Survey and threat assessment of race four seven nine. The technological and cultural achievements of this species are no longer as impressive as they were in the past. However, dangerous research continues along several paths flagged by master control as problematic. Recommend change of classification to threat level six. #Pit chef blog, Entry zero zero zero: To my successor I leave this final recipe. It is perfect. A chocolate egg. Morrigi oils. Another chocolate egg. A loaf of Tarka warbread. And finally stylish bone skewers. This is the perfect dessert. And so. At the height of my powers. I enter the vivisection lab. I can do no more. #Security report, priority gamma. The test subject coded Tor Nis must be found and tortured for all he carries within his cortex. Master control has placed a "make it hurt" modifier on this operation. #Personal log: The permutations of the contagion are endlessly fascinating. Once you understand its triggers, it can be weaponized to target any species… And it will methodically reduce every member of that species to a psychotic and hyper-aggressive infection unit, which continues to exist only to spread the contagion further. #Personal log: The species has a fascinating potential for metaconcert. The natural social unit is a psionically linked pack consisting of one adult male, a group of four to six adult females and their offspring.u #Req. One seven beta: New master chef unit will establish mastery over the culinary aspect of this base by crushing the momory of his predecessor with the most amazing sandwich ever. Only genius could take a hero sotswich and warp it in four bacon strips!! #The dangerous study of the VN weapon has yielded an interim counter. An adaptive crystal can be tuned with string sinks and superconductor wire to attract the disintegration effect unto itself. #x Chefs Log: Experiments with Tarkasian hot peppers continue. Salt brine fermentation produces an appealing flavor, but the resulting pastes and sauces are still often fatal to non-Tarka. #Personal Log: Further Notes on the War Mind discipline. Some of these same attacks seem to arise during pre-sentience among psionic predator species. Paralysis often makes the difference between a full belly and starvation for a hunter. #Day plan mu theta nine: Continue experiments with metabolic control. Control group will be given a diet adequate for their survival. Test group will be made to eat chef five zero nines cooking. #Field agents can produce a healing salve in the wild by combining ancient herbs with edible roots. This recipe was derived from interrogating a vendor found in the middle of a xombie outbreak. #Personal Log: What delightfully plastic little creatures they are. They melt like putty to my will. In a single generation I have increased the basal metabolism of the species four-fold. And their aggression has risen in proportion. #Personal Log: Further notes on the War Mind discipline. Puppet attacks are a rare ability in nature, but devastatingly effective where they evolve spontaneously. nearly every puppeteer organism rapidly leaps to the top of its food chain. #System Administrator: Oh, so now youve started squirreling away your little treasures in my cabinets and pantries? Well, by all means, make yourself at home! Put your feet up! Pour yourself a glass of fermented liquid! Perhaps Master Control and I can make you a little snack, shall we? #Master Chef Alert! Attention all retriever units! I must have 4 units of Laybliss berries! I must find the secret of Dembo Jam!!!! #System Administrator: Please note that this is not the first time that Morrigi prisoners have escaped from custodial supervisors by use of their glamour! All identity tags must be mechanically verified. Failure to comply will result in immediate recycling. #x System Administrator: Please do not use psi drain or life drain on experimental test subjects without the permission of the attendant. If you must refill your reserve of mana or health, snacks will be provided on the next level. #x #x #Experimental Log: The ape wearing the yellow armor was the most adept at mechanical tasks, and appears to have shown evidence of limited Mech-Empathy before the stress of confinement drove her cage-mate mad. #System Administrator: The use of Dissolve ability for practical joke purposes is strictly forbidden until further notice. The guilty parties will apologize to Weaponeer Keelex for the untimely removal of his pants. #Chefs Log: The flesh of the creatures has proven to be completely unpalatable to all but the most desperately starving victims. Nonetheless, we have to make use of the bodies somehow. Waste not, want not! #Master Control Alert: Intruders are improvising incendiary devices using multiple fuels cells and a sparker with binding to keep it all together. These vermin must be stopped and fire suppression computotron units must be more brave and deal with this! #Personal Log: The Berserker attack is a hijacking of the victims adrenaline responses. Full-scale hallucinations and panic make it impossible to tell friend from foe, and the victim will often rampage out of control for the duration of the effect. Most amusing! #Autopsy Report, continued: Immediate cause of death is blood loss, caused by hundreds of lacerations and puncture wounds which cover the torso and limbs. The subject was likely killed by a shrapnel storm attack. #Personal Log: Further notes on Redaction. Micro-species are able to master most of the skills in this category, given adequate psionic potential. Healing wounds, curing poison and disease, increasing or decreasing metabolism, and speeding regeneration of tissue and energy reserves all depend on basic redaction. #Personal Log: Further notes on psionic resistance. There are a number of defensive abilities which emerge from this discipline, including psionic shields and psionic armro, psionic invisibility, and the infamous reflection defense of the Ancient Krrell. #x #x #Weaponeer Report Zeta Zeta Zeta: I have made the most powerful breakthrough in handheld weaponry since my exile from the yellow. I have constructed a pulsar pistol from a collection of adaptive crystals, gun parts, string sinks, quantum capacitors and a reflex micro furnace. Will master please let me go home now? I am so cold. #x #Master Control: Emergency Protocol Zero Zero Five. Cease all transmission and mask all emissions from surface and orbital detection. We are under attack. Repeat, Emergency Protocol Zero Zero Five. We are under attack. #Personal Log: I have made her a gift. My little pets will devour everything in their path, and should make short work of any attempted resistance on the ground. The question is, will she finally see that I am the one who deserves her love? #System Administrator: You again! A glutton for punishment, I see. #Engineers can use a core structure of structural rods and myomer bundles with a reflex microfurnace as a power plant to create a powered exo skeleton. Neural transmitters meshed in neural netting can serve as a control mechanism. #System Administrator: Please be aware that an untagged Tarka subject has entered the facility. All untagged subjects, both Tarka and Simian, are to be destroyed on sight. #x #Armorer Report Seven Two Gamma: Experiments with the scaleskin reveal that it can act as aballistic cloth basis for absorber weave. 2 skins can be combined with superconductors, nano wire and string sinks to produce an armar that takes much less damage from ballistic and energy weapons. #x #x #Psionics Lab Research Entry: Experimental sequence Eight-One-Four involving a Pineal Gland and Exotic Proteins, was accidentally dropped into sequence Eight-One-Five, a Hiver Brain Crystal, and a Giant mitochondria. Both sequences ruined and will have to be started over. Note: Resulting mixture, a Brain Soup, appears promising. #x #Facility Auditor: In order to increase the efficiency of facility food stocks between supply drops. The kitchen staff will begin serving a new protein shake at the start of each shift. Each liquid breakfast will be comprised of an egg, primodrial soup, exotic proteins, and raw meat one serving per. #x #x #Facility Auditor: In order to increase the efficiency of facility food stocks between supply drops, the kitchen staff have begun air-preserving certain biome edibles into dried fruits. The process is achieved by adding Ladybliss berries, Bh'avzhnazh fruit, and Apples to low heat. #Infranet Message: Those wishing a treat should hold onto their rations of melosian chocolate, hofnuts, and dried fruits. Combining one of each together creates what prisoner bright eyes calls trail mis, or possibly trial mix - it is hard to say, as he is quire mad, and mumbles. #x #x #Practical Evaluation of spatial displacement units (aka emergency teleporters) going well. FIeld testing results much more encouraging and far less messy when a string sink is added to the initial design components superconductors, tachyon capacitors, a quantum capacitor and an energy cell. #Congratulations to the project leader Alpha for the promising results shown in the Uttuku breeding program! A reminder that all facility research recordings are considered contraband if copied to the infranet tubes. #Weaponeer Keelex to System Administrator: Sir, the infranet is not made of tubes. #x #The janitorial and kitchen staff would like to remind you that your brood mother does not work here clean up after yourself. Note: Those personnel who do have mothers that work here are not exempt. #x #x #Biolab Report Seven Seven Seven: It has been noted that the combination of exotic protiens with some sort of mutagen can be blended together with two pineal glands to make an effective psionic energy drink. #x #Inquisitor Report Alpha Gamma Alpha Six: During the ripping of subject designated 'CK' a process by which a Tarka Sar can be upgraded with the addition of string sinks and am cells was revealed. Binding agents in the form of living steel remnants and welding goo are required. Subject CK was rewarded with painless termination for his contribution. #x #x #x #x #x #Tamiko Hoshinara: I started to have the nightmares soon after I settled on Arbuda IV. I would wake up drenched in sweat. Feeling as if I'd just slammed the door behind me against some monster. Feeling as if I'd been running for my life. #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #Chefs log: The number of corpses of large predators around this facility is forcing me to come up with cooking ideas for large slabs of ribs. One successful plan is to take my delicious starbecue sauce and uses a scent gland to apply it to two sets of large ribs. #x #Weaponeer Q-Ward Research Report: I have thawed one of the older Tarka subjects to question him on the origins of this remarkable head piece. The female who designed and wore it was some sort of legendary warrior. It is clearly one of a kind. I say we break it. #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #System Administrator: Sience moved my exalted creator. Master Control made me, in his supreme wisdom and primal love. Before me all created things were eternal, and eternal i will last. #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #x #Medical Examiner log: Cause of death appears to be cardiac arrest, but there are also signs of prolonged malnutrition. Lividity, dilated pupils and dehydration indicate that the subject may have been suffering from the cumulative effects of steroidal venom withdrawal. #x #System Administrator: Now I have a miniature version of Master Control to play with! Look, he even has a little wetsuit to cover his little flippers. Oh, I just want to hug him. Hug him to death. Hug him to death. Hug him to death. See also *Zuul writing Category:Main Category:Knowledge